


Suits

by Soyna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno and Rufus get along real well; Dark Nation disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Soyna /Albedosoyna/ Albedosreqium  
> Pairing: Rufus and Reno  
> Medium: (fic/art/comic) Fanfic  
> Prompt: Suits — written for the Crisis HardCore compilation put on by Xiaa

Rufus was rather picky about his clothing and how it was kept. He had a million of the same style and cut, so Reno didn’t understand his infatuation with keeping his suits so immaculate. He would never wear the same outfit two days in a row, either. It was annoying and meant a lot of trips to the dry cleaners.

The suit wasn’t a large concern of his and Reno thought the best place for it was on the bedroom floor. He didn’t know why the blond was in his pair of night pants with a writing tablet in his hand. Hinting all day that he was going to visit him in his room obviously didn’t sink into his thick skull. The Vice-President also wore a pair of glasses perched on his nose as he was reading over a report ... and there, of course, was another problem. 

Dark Nation.

The great annoying guard hound raised its head and growled at him. Its tentacle swished to the side and swept over Rufus’ leg. He had to get rid of the mutt if he were going to have any fun tonight. He wanted to get some time in with Rufus, as he had to go back to Midgar tomorrow afternoon, and he didn’t know when he was going to return, or even if Rufus knew that he was shipping out.

“I can summarize that report for ya a lot easier than you readin’ the whole thing, yo,” Reno said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

“I really need to finish reading this, Reno,” Rufus said as he rubbed his forehead. “I have to deal with the bunch of cackling fiends tomorrow, and I want to be able to fight them all with a clear head.”

There was no way that Reno was going to take no for an answer tonight. He let his shirt fall open and he crawled onto the bed toward Rufus. “I’ll summarize it for ya after this so you can take care of the hyenas easily enough. Don’tcha worry ‘bout ‘em.” Reno grabbed the writing tablet and tried to put it aside. Rufus tried to keep it in his hand, but Reno slapped his fingers and finally got it out of his grasp. He was adept at ignoring Dark Nation as it growled and whipped at him with its tentacle. If he got Rufus worked up enough, he would send it out of the room, and it wouldn’t be a problem anymore. 

Rufus was still being defiant. “And what do you know what was in the report?” He tried to reach for the tablet again, but Reno blocked him. Reno leaned down and kissed the grumpy blond’s nose.

“I read it while ya were busy pretendin’ not fallin’ asleep durin’ the meetin’,” Reno whispered as he kept his body hovering over him so that he wouldn’t reach for the tablet again. Reno could see his blue-grey eyes calculating how he could reach it. He was being a stubborn ass, but this was expected of Rufus. 

Looking down at the blond, Reno pulled back gently. Rufus’ face was flushed and it was either from frustration or arousal. It could go either way with him, and Reno planned on moving it out of the frustration side of the scale. 

“You have your dirty pants on my sheets,” Rufus complained as he glared at him. Reno refrained from rolling his eyes. He wanted Rufus in a good mood, not to aggravate him further.

He complained once about having a clean fetish; he mentioned about the dirty mutt on the bed with him which he let run around, roll in leaves and whatever other shit was around the area, but Rufus was picky about what people wore around him when they sat on his bed, chair and couches. Rufus was OCD like that. Reno ended up sleeping on the couch that night.

Quickly Reno moved off the bed and stood beside it. He undid his pants and let them drop to the floor. He toed off his socks, and shrugged his shirt off, then let everything drop to the floor in one fluid motion.

Now he stood beside the bed in his pair of snug, black boy-shorts, smirking at the grumpy blond who was eyeing his discarded writing tablet. “I said, I would summarize it for ya after,” Reno muttered as he crawled back on the bed and went to straddle him.

“I really should ...” Reno cut off anything which the blond could have said after that by putting his mouth over his. Rufus protested, pushing at his shoulders until the kiss was broken. “Reno. I’m busy tonight,” Rufus muttered, but Reno kept kissing his neck and shoulder. 

“I hafta leave tomorrow, Rufus,” Reno said as he sat on his legs and let his hands press against his chest. “Tseng’s called me back to Midgar, yo.”

“What?”

Reno smirked, glad to finally have his attention away from the writing tablet.

“Why?”

“I dunno why yet. He said he’d tell me when I got back. Said it was important, though.” Reno could feel Rufus squirming beneath him. “I’m sure he tried reachin’ ya to tell ya ‘bout it, but ya had your phone off. Have ya checked your phone, yo?”

Rufus looked over to his end table where his phone was still off. He seldom had it on and counted on the Turks to give him messages. It looked better to be given messages than to get them directly, was how Rufus saw it. Rufus didn’t like it personally, but perception was very important to him in how he made himself appear strong to the people with which he was negotiating.

“You can talk to him later,” Reno said as he leaned in again and let his hands move up his chest and to his shoulders, leaning down to kiss him. Rufus gave a brief protest before he started to relax. Rufus opened his mouth and responded to the kiss. Reno pushed into the kiss a little more and let his free hand wander down Rufus’ warm side to rest on the top of his pajama pants.

Dragging his lips across his neck and shoulders, Reno tilted his head to have more access. Rufus’ skin was always warm and tasty. Rufus sighed and Reno felt fingers through his hair which tugged gently on his ponytail. “Who’s going to be left behind to be my bodyguard?”

Reno shrugged and kept kissing across his shoulder. “Dunno. We’ll work that out in the mornin’. Tseng’s sendin’ some guys down and I’ll manage them when they show. Don’tcha worry ‘bout it, yo.”

“Then who’s going to stand behind me and look pretty at the meeting?” Rufus gave out a small sigh as he adjusted his legs so that one of them was wrapped around one of his.

Reno chuckled and kissed his jaw. “Rude will.”

“He’s not pretty.”

“Don’t insult my partner, yo,” Reno said with a smirk as he poked Rufus’ side. Reno could see the devious look on the blond’s face. 

“Not the type of pretty that I like.” 

“You like how he wears his suit better.”

“He’s less slovenly than you.”

“Well, my slovenly suit is gone,” Reno added as he proved that point by grinding against Rufus.

“And it is on the floor,” Rufus added. Reno refrained from rolling his eyes and did the only thing he could think of doing to shut up the blond. Reno started to work his hand into his pajama pants.

“Your pants are gonna join my suit soon enough,” Reno whispered in his ear. He took the blond’s earlobe between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug and bite. Reno felt a hand on his ass, followed by a squeeze. 

“My clothes don’t belong on the floor.” The whine could be heard in his voice.

Ignoring the protest, Reno continued to kiss him, moving to his throat while keeping his hand working on his cotton pants. He twisted, breaking down any resistance Rufus had left in him. Reno got his pants off partly when he lifted himself up, so he could reach down and get rid of the offending garment. That was when Rufus decided to try to become aggressive.

Reno found himself on his back with Rufus smirking down at him. 

The change in position also caused him to fall against something which made him realize that there was someone else in the bed — someone that decided to growl. Reno turned his head and was greeted with angry white eyes and large white teeth. Rufus thankfully was quick and pushed Dark Nation aside. “Go to your room, girl.”

It whipped its tentacle around and Reno waited for it to touch him, but Rufus clicked his tongue and pointed. It made a grumbling sound and slowly stood up, stretching dramatically before bounding off the bed. It sauntered towards the door which led to its room. Reno was always amazed at how it was rather adept at opening and closing doors.

Reno reached up and turned Rufus’ face to look back at him. “Where were we?”

“You were being disrespectful to my clothes,” Rufus said quickly.

Reno chuckled. “Right.” He decided to continue to be disrespectful to Rufus’ clothes and reached down to remove what remained of his pants. He flipped the smaller man easily onto his back with his pants removed. He held them in his hand for a moment before tossing them over his shoulder and onto the floor.

Rufus was frowning, looking flushed and panting at the rough treatment of himself and his clothing. “You’re still dressed,” he said as he snapped his underwear. Reno grunted at the snap but agreed that it was time to remove them. Reno looked down Rufus’ lean body. Rufus always hid his body behind his many layers of his complicated suit. Reno never understood why he hid his wonderful body like that, but then, he got the privilege of enjoying it so he didn’t think about it too much. 

Being already half at attention and with Rufus’ legs spread, his cock twitched slightly as he looked down at it. There was no doubt about it that Rufus was a beautiful man. Reno rather enjoyed playing with his body, and vice-versa.

A hand tugged at the elastic on his boy-shorts. “Get them off,” Rufus demanded.

“Anxious now?”

Rufus slapped his ass. “Yes! Get naked. Now.”

Reno laughed as he rolled onto his side to remove his shorts and toss them haphazardly on the floor with the other discarded pieces of clothing. Before he recovered his previous position, Rufus tried to crawl on top of him but Reno overpowered him with ease, and kissed him passionately. The pressure of his hips ground into the blond’s until he could feel that Rufus was nearly breathless beneath him.

For a moment Reno was proud of his work. It usually took a little longer to get Rufus riled up, but this had nearly been effortless. Hands were already pawing at his hips the instant they were released from a passionate embrace, and Rufus attempted to roll him over. 

“You need to roll over so I can prepare you. I can’t wait much longer.”

“I got something I wanna do first, yo.” Reno licked his lips as he felt the blond’s cock against his. He couldn’t remember the last time that he gave him a blow job. They were always so rushed in their encounters. It had been weeks since they had been together and he didn’t even realize how much that he had missed the taste of him. “I’m gonna taste ya.”

A low moan filled the room and Rufus raised his head to kiss him. It was a demanding and hungry kiss as his hands threaded through his hair. Reno moved his hands down Rufus’ side and let them ghost against him. 

The kiss was broken by a gasp and a groan from both of them.

“I love your lips on my dick.” Rufus ran his teeth over his lip as he thrust his hips upward to present himself and how hard he was at the thought. “The last time you gave me a blow job, Tseng walked in on us and you were under the desk.”

Reno remembered that. It was about two months ago and it was a morning impromptu blow job. He crawled under his desk after he had teased him to death and undid his pants and had Rufus really worked up when the door opened. The sound of Tseng’s voice had stopped him from acting with the still hard dick in his mouth. Rufus’ hand on his head was still threaded in his hair and he took it for that it was okay to keep going.

As far as he knew, Tseng didn’t know that he had been under that desk.

“This one will be better.” He started to place careful kisses as he moved down his body, having to grab Rufus’ hands to keep them from pushing him down. He appreciated his eagerness but he didn’t want the evening to be over that quickly.

The muscles of his stomach started to twitch as he licked, and nipped at his skin. “Damn it, Reno. Quit teasing me and put it in your mouth!” Rufus finally yelled as he grabbed at his hair and lifted his head roughly. 

Reno chuckled as he licked his lips, examining the flustered face of the blond. “What if I change my mind and I want you to suck me off, yo?”

“I’m not in the mood for games, Reno.” There was a serious tone to his voice and a glint to his eye which made Reno think twice about playing like this. Reno moved further down and could see why Rufus was no longer in the playing mood. His cock was very hard and the tip was already glistening with moisture.

Pale hips twisted anxiously, causing the cock to twitch under his attention. He placed his hand so that he cupped his balls with one hand and wrapped his other hand around the base of it. “Oh, yeah.” He licked the tip of his cock and then took it into his mouth, bringing out a moan from the blond man. Legs spread wide as he sucked on the head, and Rufus twisted with the pleasure. A hand grabbed at his hair again, and the other bunched the sheets into a fist.

It had been too long since they had been together.

His eyes closed as he began to concentrate sucking on the warm cock and listening to the sounds which he was able to get from Rufus. He moved his head as far down as he could in a slow motion at first.

“Reno.” There was a heavy whine in Rufus’ voice as his hand tightened in his hair. He opened his eyes to see that Rufus was on one elbow and was panting furiously. His other hand was in a fist in the sheets.

Smiling around the cock, he closed his eyes and to continue. He knew what Rufus liked when it came to blow jobs and he was going to give him exactly what he liked. He hollowed his cheeks, increasing the seal around the hardened organ as he moved his head up and down. Being quiet was not something which he was known for in any situation and the slurping and popping sounds increased with the amount of saliva that began to build up around the cock.

He opened his eyes to see that Rufus had flopped down and was arching his back. Both his hands were grabbing at the sheets and his chest was heaving. Rufus was delightfully aroused. Reno continued squeezing his balls and sucking on his cock, feeling his saliva dripping down.

The balls tightened and Reno slowed down, letting the cock slip out of his mouth with a loud pop, and he watched it slap against the sparse pubic hair, and his belly. Rufus didn’t have time to protest as the redhead began to worship the organ firmly in a fist, rubbing the head with this thumb.

“Reno.” The excitement was evident in his body and voice. Rufus’ body had broken out in to a fine sheen of sweat, his mouth was open in a soft pant, his eyes were hooded but sparkling with anticipation ... and the way that he purred made Reno’s own cock jump and want attention. 

A manicured hand reached to him and threaded in his hair, and he understood the command. He crawled up his body, still holding the cock in his hand as he came in for a demanding kiss which he knew Rufus was craving. 

“You’re so good with that mouth,” the blond said as they broke the kiss, and he arched into him, “and your hand.”

“Always glad to be of service, yo.” He squeezed his cock harder in his hand and rubbed his own against his thigh. He craved that attention and Rufus’ hand on his was encouraging him to roll over, but that was not what he had in mind.

“I wanna ride,” Reno whispered into his ear as he stroked his cock one last time before letting it go.

There was a moment when Rufus stopped breathing and then a soft whimper left him. “Oh,” Rufus said in a rather breathless voice.

“Yeah.”

“I have no objections.”

“I didn’t think you would, yo,” Reno whispered again. The blond tilted his head back and let out another moan.

“I’ll get the lube.” Reno shuffled over Rufus and reached for the end table where they kept the bottle. Rufus’ eager hands kept stroking his legs and back as he pulled out the nearly empty bottle.

“Gonna hafta get to the drugstore,” he said, smirking at the lube.

“You’re leaving. Bring some good stuff back from Midgar,” Rufus said as he tugged on his arm, trying to pull him back to him on the bed. Reno eagerly followed, groaning as he straddled Rufus. He was looking rather anxious, just how Reno liked him. 

He ran a hand down the blond’s chest to pinch a pebbled nipple. He shook the container with his other hand as he examined his lean body, then admired his wet cock. “I’m gonna be back before ya can even miss me.”

The cap was popped open, and the remains of the cold gel poured onto Rufus’ twitching penis, causing him to hiss. Reno tossed the empty bottle over his shoulder then grabbed Rufus and started to smooth the slick gel over it, ensuring that he was sufficiently hard. Rufus thrust his hips with the motion of his hand and rose on his elbows to watch. Reno enjoyed how his muscles would twitch and tighten due to his actions. It was the ultimate turn-on.

“Ah, yeah,” Reno moaned. He loved how Rufus behaved when he was in the bedroom. He often was stiff and cold in public, but he was a different beast in the bedroom. He was freer with himself and was more human once he got rid of the layers of his suit. Reno wasn’t going to educate people on why he enjoyed the man beneath the suit, as he was often asked why he was involved with him. They wouldn’t understand and it was his treat which he didn’t share with anyone.

He gave Rufus’ balls a squeeze before he grabbed the base of his cock and held it erect.

A concerned look crossed Rufus’ face as he tried to stop the redhead from moving. “You haven’t prepared yourself.” Reno didn’t let Rufus’ actions stop him as he aligned his entrance with the blond’s cock. The warm, slick member could be felt bumping against his entrance. 

“There’s no more lube and you got lots on your cock,” Reno said as he realigned himself and then slowly began to lower. The fit was snug and the redhead hissed at the pressure. He didn’t realize it had been that long since they had been together. He was going to have to talk to Tseng about a nice vacation after this so that they could enjoy each other again. It had been at least two years since they had had one, he was certain.

Reno took his time settling into his lap. Comforting hands stroked his thighs, making sure he was taking his time, his blue eyes were soft-looking despite how anxious his body’s actions were. 

“Good?” Rufus asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Reno whispered as he leaned forward and grabbed a pillow and pushed it behind the blond’s head. “J-just a few more moments, yo.” Reno had to adjust to the intrusion and allow the pressure to ease. Rufus dug his nails into his thighs as he refrained from thrusting upwards. Reno hissed as those manicured nails scratched him and Rufus started to slowly rock with him. Reno didn’t even realize that he was moving until Rufus bucked. The blond quickly apologized and patted his thighs at his lack of control.

“No apologies necessary,” Reno said as he moved to kiss Rufus. “Do that again.”

Rufus did.

Covering his mouth with his own, he pressed the kiss deeper, pushing his tongue into his mouth before breaking apart with a loud gasp. Reno straightened out again, his hands on the blond’s shoulders as he rocked in gentle motions which slowly started to speed up. Rufus started to pant as he reached for his cock, his hand wrapping around it, giving it solid and smooth tugs. His thumb expertly ran over the head to capture the leaking liquid, and he pressed against his tip. Reno cried out as his eyes started to go crossed. 

Reno slowed his rocking motions as he reveled in the feelings which he was getting. He wanted it to last a little longer but Rufus bucked his hips and hit that perfect spot inside him, causing him to cry out. Leaning back only made the feeling more intense. He panted and bore down on the cock inside him, causing Rufus to grunt. He tried to lean forward again and had his hands crash beside the blond’s head as he hovered over him.

“Quit being so good,” Reno gasped as he rocked his hips and bent further down to give him a deep kiss.

“Impossible,” Rufus said as he thrust upward again and his hand began to increase its pace around Reno’s cock.

Desperately trying to take control of the situation, Reno tried to at least manage the movements, but failed. Rufus was a good and dynamic lover and was under no illusion that he had any real power. No matter what was going on, he was never really in control. Rufus only let him do what Rufus wanted. It was a situation which Reno didn’t mind at all. “Fuck,” he bellowed as the feeling rushed through his belly and started tingling up his spine.

“Already doing that,” Rufus gasped.

Reno would have laughed if his body wasn’t tingling with the impending orgasm. He was using all his willpower to control himself and keep his breathing even. He pushed himself up as he was able to manage for a moment and was able to stop himself from coming. He went back to rising up and down on Rufus while he continued to massage his cock with his magical fingers. He never told Rufus that his fingers were magical, but he was thinking of sending him a card.

Reno had to lean back again as the thrill not only ran throughout his stomach, but his whole body. He let out a small cry as he crashed forward again, throwing his hands onto Rufus’ shoulders as his body tensed when he reached his peak.

He let out a grunt as he came, feeling himself pumping out thick streams onto Rufus’ toned stomach. He kept his hips moving despite his body shaking. Rufus pushed roughly inside him and he soon felt the warm rush fill him. He grinned as he looked down at his face of concentration as he came. He grinned at the fact that he knew that he was going to have more than just red marks on his thighs from him. 

They took slow, deep breaths while waiting to recover from the thrill of their orgasms. Reno kissed the blond lazily, breathing near his ear as they held each other close, enjoying the moment together.

“We’re a mess,” Rufus complained. He always complained that he felt like a mess after sex.

“Shower?” 

“Bath,” Rufus demanded. “Go start it for me.”

Reno snorted. “Brat.”

Rufus chuckled. “Let me wash your hair.” He reached up and pushed some of the hair which fell out of his ponytail behind his ear. Reno enjoyed how soft he became after they had sex. It was endearing.

Reno rolled his eyes knowing that they were going to have to wash up again by the time they were done ‘getting clean’. He rolled over beside him and revelled in the afterglow and ran his hand over the blond’s chest for a moment before he decided that he didn’t want to go to the bathroom alone.

He stood, scooped up Rufus and carried him over his shoulder, kicking and screaming into the bathroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining in the redhead’s eyes as he was forced to open one to face the world which he wasn’t ready to meet yet.

“Get up.”

“No.”

“I have to be at the meeting in ten minutes and Rude is already here to take me to it,” Rufus said.

“You exhausted me.”

“I thought you had more endurance than that,” Rufus teased. Rolling over, Reno groaned and looked at Rufus who — of course — was already immaculately dressed in a white suit and fiddling with the fancy gold cufflinks. “Don’t you have to train the newbies that Tseng was sending?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Rufus shook his head and fixed his collar, then adjusted his buttons in the mirror. “I’ll let Tseng deal with you. You’ll miss the coffee.”

 

Seeing Rude standing at the door with a smirk on his face was a warning sign that his day was not going to go well. He knew that Rude would bug him later about it, but he didn’t care. The night of sex had made him tired and sore — which was worth it — but it was not worth missing coffee. This was not a good way to start a morning after a good night.

“You have one hour,” Rude said as Rufus walked out behind him, being that he was Rufus’ shadow for the day. Reno waved a sleepy hand and closed his eyes again.

When he opened them, he was greeted by the familiar sight of the damn annoying mutt glaring at him. He stretched and yawned as he looked at the clock. He had ten minutes to get to the helipad to welcome the new blood to Junon and tell them all the ins-and-outs of what was going on around here so they didn’t piss off Rufus.

Dark Nation made a loud yawning sound which drew his attention. It was not allowed to go to the meeting, which meant that it had to spend a lot of time in the hotel room, which also meant that it had to be walked every day. Reno was the only one who didn’t walk it. He refused, and it was just better that way. The beast glared at him and then he noticed that there was something in its mouth.

He blinked a few times and then realized what it was.

The other downside of it being in the hotel room for so long was that it learned how to destroy things, and it usually wrecked at least one pillow or blanket everyday out of boredom.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare, yo.”

It was too late. It raised one claw and the sound of fabric could be heard ripping throughout the room. The fabric in its mouth — his pants — tore easily as he tried to save them before they were completely destroyed. 

Reno toppled to the floor as it easily side-stepped him, raising its head and ensuring that the pants were ripped in half and the other half was stuck in its claws. He swore that it smirked at him and seemed satisfied with the job as it dropped the pants. It jumped past him, pulled the blankets — which he had just left — around itself and stared.

“Ya know, I hate ya, yo.” Reno stood naked, holding one half of his ripped pants and glared at it.

It blinked at him, not caring and seemingly happy in his misery. He really hated that mutt; he always had, and always would.

But now he was screwed. “I can’t go around in my underwear!” he yelled at Dark Nation. It swished its tentacle about as it adjusted the pillow around with its claws.

He stormed around the room, grabbed what remained of his clothing, and his phone. He thought of phoning Rude to get him some clothes, but he knew he would be busy at the meeting with Rufus. Rude would not leave the meeting to get him pants for any reason, even if the excuse was good this time.

He stared at the shredded pants and sighed. He really couldn’t run to his room and get a new pair of pants. He would have to go through the lobby to get to his room, as his was on the other side of the hotel. He flopped down in a chair and contemplated what to do. It took him three seconds to focus on Rufus’ closet and three more for a smile and plan to form.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Reno could finally understand why Rufus liked his suits. They felt as good as they looked. He flashed a wide grin at everyone that saw him as he walked down to meet the new Turks in the snazzy white suit. The legs were a little short but everything else fit him. Rufus really needed to get more formfitting clothing.

Rufus was not amused as he spotted him. Reno could see it written all over his face. Rufus went still and his hands were clenched into fists as Reno introduced him to his new bodyguards.

“That is my suit,” Rufus hissed as he grabbed his arm.

“Careful, or you’ll wrinkle the threads, yo,” Reno said in response as he brushed off Rufus’ arm. “Besides, it’s your mutt’s fault. It ripped my pants and this was my only option.”

Rufus sneered, obviously not pleased with someone else wearing his suit. “I want it dry-cleaned before you return it.”

Reno winked. “Of course.” He ran his hand over the white jacket. “I want three new suits to replace the one that your mutt destroyed, yo.”

Rufus crossed his arms, furrowed his brow, and started tapping his brown shoe. “One. She only wrecked your pants.”

Reno opened the coat and hooked his hands into the pants. He didn’t bother putting on the vest, but he was wearing one of Rufus’ shirts and it was a little short on his frame since he didn’t steam it or button it to his throat before he put it on. He could see the twitch of Rufus’ right eye that it was annoying him with how he was wearing the suit the way he was. “I think I’ll go have some spaghetti as soon as I get to Midgar.”

Rufus’ arms unfolded and his face grew tense.

“Three suits.”

“Two.”

“Spaghetti and red wine,” Reno said as he hitched the pants. They were a little loose and while he didn’t mind how they rode low on his hips, he wanted to show Rufus how the suit fit him.

“Fine, three.”

“From that fancy shop of yours,” Reno said as he ran his hand up the arm of the suit. “I never realized how nice this felt until I put it on.”

Rufus’ nose twitched as he re-crossed his arms and renewed anger came across his face. Reno wanted to kiss that nose but laughed instead. He slapped his shoulder as he turned to the other Turks which he was leaving with the Vice-President. He could feel the stare of anger boring into his back as he started instructing the men. If Rufus stared any harder, Reno was sure that he was going to stare a hole right through his fancy white suit.


End file.
